Starfox: Songfics
by theXbeat08
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about Starfox, based on lyrics of different songs. Check the default chapter before reading!
1. Default Chapter

Hey, everyone!

Okay, so this whole fic is basically a bunch of smaller fics. Each of them are one-shot, based off of a song, and have to do with Starfox (duh). Songfics, I guess you could call them. They're a lot of fun to write, and you can just make up the words and throw in any spare lyrics.

The first fic in here has been up awhile; it's based off of the song 'If You Only Knew', by Shinedown. Every fic will have a small explanation at the top, in **bold**. As the story plays out, any lyrics to the actual song will be _**bolded and italicized.**_ Hopefully this will not confuse anybody.

I recommend reading the top parts that explain stuff, 'cuz there may be something important. It basically explains the plot of the songfic, gives a background to any O/Cs, the title of the song and artist, blah blah blah. Just read it, alright?

This won't probably be updated on a regular basis; these things are fun but a bitch to write. Finding the perfect song is fun, but piecing everything together and making it make sense can cause hell on your brain. Or that may just be me. Whatever. If you're bored and wanna write something, try it.

Also, these fics may not be based completely on the games. In some of them, it doesn't support the ages or locations of the games at all. These are based more on my ideas than the games.

I'm also using this as a disclaimer. This disclaimer also aplies to my other story, The Fight Against Fear, 'cuz I realize I never even made one for it. Whoops.

I DO NOT OWN STARFOX, AND NEVER WILL. ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS ARE MINE. YOU MAY NOT USE THEM WITHOUT PERMISSION.

Is that good enough? I dunno. If I get kicked off this site for some reason, now you know why. Enjoy!


	2. If You Only Knew

**For anybody who's seen this before, you know the deal. If not, please read and review! ShadowFox (who rocks, by the way) is the only person to review, and I'd really appreciate more. Besides that, enjoy! Check the default chapter for the name and artist of this one.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The sun shone over the placid lake. The reflection of the sun perfectly complimented the vibrant colors marking the late-afternoon sky. The reds in the sky blended seamlessly into the remaining blue streaks. The two colors matched the vulpines admiring it from below._

_Fox and Krystal sat on the bank, paws touching gently. Krystal sighed; the kind of sigh only achieved by pure bliss. Fox looked over at her, flashing her a small yet sincere smile. His green eyes twinkled, lit up by the beautiful vixen beside him. Her blue eyes glimmered as well, shining bright as the blazing sun._

They gazed deep into each other's eyes. Fox's heart leapt just looking at Krystal's. Their cerulean tone showed playfulness, however, they also showed respect, courage, and faith. They contained trust so deep Fox felt he could forever hold her trust.

Fox tossed and turned, wishing his fantasy would go away. For days, he'd lost hours of peaceful sleep to her. For her. He sighed, sitting up. If only it could have happened another way.

_**If you only knew,**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread **_

_**The web I spin to you.**_

He knew he couldn't take much more of this. Lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on his body. Yesterday, Falco had to decline a mission because he wasn't sure Fox could take it. The red vulpine hadn't eaten in days, worrying his avian friend.

Fox looked up at the ceiling, his mind lost in thought. Thinking about her.

_**If you only knew**_

_**I'd sacrifice my beating heart**_

_**before I lose you.**_

_Green. The color brought something out in her she'd never thought possible. The color gleamed with passion, understanding, and thoughtfulness. The friendly emerald tint also held an intense blaze from deep within, somehow soothing through the flame. The color was the highlight of his face, and made her heart skip a beat. She felt as though she could lose herself in his eyes, never return, and be at peace for all eternity._

Krystal jolted from her bed, breaking out in a sweat. It took several deep breaths to return her breathing to normal. It was him again. His soothing voice taunted her by day, his brilliant eyes haunted her by night. She rarely came out of her room to talk to her new wing mates. Every time they tried to get her to come out, she'd complain she felt sick. And she was. In a strangely soothing way, her heart burned. For him.

_**I still hold on to the letters**_

_**You returned**_

_**I swear I've lived and learned**_

Fox's paw gently moved across his bedside table. Without looking, he found three small pieces of paper. He lifted them to his face, breathing hard.

His handwriting stared back at him. The words that flowed onto the page were words of apology, hope, and love. Love. He'd read the letters so many times, they had been etched into his mind. His eyes burned as he looked where the stamp was. A huge, bold word had been stamped on top of it. "Returned". The word made his eyes burn even more.

As he went to put the letters back, he felt a stinging in his hand. A thin line of red crept down his wrist. Fox barely felt the pain. A little papercut was nothing compared to what he'd been through.

_**It's 4:03**_

_**and I can't sleep.**_

_**Without you next to me**_

_**I toss and turn like the sea.**_

4:03. Krystal looked at the clock beside her. Underneath them were papers with fine type on them. For some reason, she couldn't turn away from them. She pulled them out from underneath the clock and read them, as she had countless times before.

"Dear Receiver, We are writing to confirm that the letters you had received from Mr. Fox McCloud have been returned without problems."

Krystal reread that line ten times. Each time she read his name, her heart skipped a beat. "He told me to leave," she whispered to herself. Her eyes teared. "I left. So why can't I really go?"

_**If I drown tonight**_

_**bring me back to life.**_

_**Breathe your breath in me.**_

_**The only thing that I still believe is you.**_

_**If you only knew.**_

Fox looked down at his watch, which was resting beside the letters. "4:03?" He rolled back to face the ceiling. Distraught, he wondered what would happen if he stopped breathing.

Just for a second.

But soon, one second turned into ten, then twenty, then the vulpine felt himself slowly slip away. Closing his eyes, he fought against his impulse, sat up, and gulped in air.

The quick gasp caused him to cough violently, his eyes watering. Still tearing, he leaned back. His memory flashed back to her. Can they ever go back? Can they ever return to what life was?

_**If you only knew**_

_**How many times I counted**_

_**all the words that went wrong.**_

"_Look, Krystal, this is important." His authoritative tone dropped when she turned to face him. The sheer power behind her eyes made his heart melt. He continued, in a voice so quiet it sounded as though he was deep in grief already._

"_You...you can't stay."_

_Krystal's eyes widened. "Why?"_

_Fox sighed. "You're not safe here. If anything ever happened to you, I'd never be able to live with myself. Right now, I barely can."_

_Krystal looked down, shaking. When she looked back up, her eyes were wet, but her voice was even. "But I was fine out there. I still will be." She closed her eyes, then opened them again. Now her voice shook, and as she pronounced the words her voice cracked. "I can't live without you."_

_Fox wiped a tear from her cheek. His own vision was becoming blurred. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't live without you. But we both have to try."_

Fox played his words over and over again, trying to comprehend why he'd said it. Normally, his words made perfect sense. However, they usually didn't plague his dreams either. Those same words broken him and his one true love apart, and knew no matter what, nothing he'd said had been right.

_**If you only knew**_

_**How I refuse to let you go**_

_**even when you're gone.**_

Krystal had tried to go back to bed an endless amount of times, to no avail. For so long, this had been happening. The last time she remembered having a good night's sleep was...

Her eyes watered again. She had been with him.

She blinked, trying to clear her head. The feat proved to be impossible. Giving in to her restlessness, she sat up. She couldn't believe something had this much power over her. Usually, she was able to get over herself and get back to normal. But now, whenever she tried her hardest, she still couldn't resist.

His eyes always followed.

_**I don't regret any days I spent.**_

_**Nights we shared**_

_**or letters that I sent.**_

Fox thought back on happier times, hoping a false fantasy would trick him into sleeping. As soon as he let himself fall into the memories, he immediately regretted it.

_They were sitting on the bench in the park. Tranquil air blew around them. Between them, an ice cream cone was nearly finished. Fox took a big lick, leaving some around his mouth. Krystal giggled, then motioned with her hand that there was still on his face. He pretended to play dumb, and she eventually gave in. She leaned in and gave him a long kiss. When she pulled back, her face was covered as well. The two smiled, as though they were the happiest in the world._

Fox began to shiver. The fur on his neck bristled up. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of that one. Sighing, he closed his eyes once again.

_The water lapped onto the shore. The sand felt soft and warm. Something else kept him warm, too. His heart burned as he turned to Krystal. She gave him a big smile, making his heart beat just a bit faster. Behind them, her soft, clumped tail slowly brushed against his pointed one. Hers wrapped around his as they both stared up into the fading sky. All that remained was a touch of red against the dark blue sky. Both their tails and the vivid patterns in the sky merged, a beautiful blend of blue and red._

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Tears streamed down his face. But, the burning within him decreased slightly. Even if he was dying within, at least his death won't be in vain.

_**It's 4:03**_

_**and I can't sleep.**_

_**Without you next to me**_

_**I toss and turn like the sea.**_

Krystal's mind raced, matching the beats of her heart. Memories shrouded her mind, and she lost herself to them.

_Within her crystallized prison, she felt hope slipping away. "This is it," she thought. "Goodbye." Then, something happened. She felt herself falling. She let out a scream as she fell, farther, farther..._

_Suddenly, she stopped. Something she had grabbed stopped her fall. She looked up and saw she was holding her staff. And on the other side...were his eyes._

She could never escape them.

_**If I drown tonight**_

_**bring me back to life.**_

_**Breathe your breath in me.**_

_**The only thing that I still believe in is you.**_

_**If you only knew.**_

_A medical room. A hospital bed. A figure lying beneath the frigid sheets. It was him. _

_He looked as though he'd been to hell and back. But barely. His face was scarred, his body numb. His eyes were empty voids. His breathing was ragged.  
_

_Suddenly, he felt something. Every cell in his body felt recharged. He felt like he could jump out of bed, run twenty laps, do six back flips, and still have tons of energy. _

_He blinked, and saw her. It was her kiss._

Fox's eyes opened wide. His heart pounded in his chest. Was this suffering meant just for him? Did she feel the same way he did? He shook his head. She was stronger inside than he was. She had to be.

_**I still hold the letters**_

_**you returned. **_

_**You helped me live and learn.**_

Fox sat in bed. Sleep was impossible. He kept thinking about her. Her inner strength. He had to live up to that.

He grabbed his letters, changed, and silently slipped out the door. He hopped into his Arwing. He regretted jetting off so late and probably waking his wing mates, but he had no choice.

Even if she refused to see him, he needed to give her something she'd remember. He had to let her know that no matter what, he'd never forget her.

_**It's 4:03**_

_**and I can't sleep.**_

_**Without you next to me**_

_**I toss and turn like the sea.**_

_**If I drown tonight **_

_**bring me back to life.**_

_**Breathe your breath in me.**_

_**The only thing that I still believe in is you.**_

Krystal's restless sleep was cut short by the sound of the main door opening. Two hushed voices whispered, one of them being the low, rough voice of her leader Wolf. The other she couldn't make out. She heard Wolf let out a grunt and collapse to the floor. Then, she heard footsteps.

Before her eyes, a figure appeared. She could have sworn she was dreaming. It couldn't have been him, she thought. But here he was, moving towards her.

Without a sound, he dropped the letters onto her lap. "Please," he whispered. His voice sounded weak. "Read them."

She took in his writing. They were inked apologies, words of gratitude for all she'd done, sorrow over her leaving, and how much he still loved her. At least twenty times, he'd written he was sorry.

When she was done, she looked up at him. His eyes were red, bloodshot, and puffy. He had been crying. She wanted to enter his mind, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She instead looked into his eyes.

His emerald eyes glowed with an feeling Krystal had never seen within him. A feeling of regret, of grief. Something inside him rocked her to her core. She knew. He was truly sorry.

Without a word, Krystal put the notes down. She got out of her bed and stood before him. For what felt like forever, they just stared at each other. Fox noticed her eyes were as red as his were. However, their beauty still lit up his miserable heart.

_**I still believe in you.**_

Then, without warning, Krystal wrapped him up in a hug. She cried silently, letting the tears fall onto Fox's neck. Soon, she felt wetness as well. Fox's tears dripped onto her, like rain after a year of drought. "What did you do to Wolf?" She whispered into his ear.

"Ah, nothin'. He just got in my way," he replied. She chuckled. "Won't matter, Krys, 'cuz if you don't mind, I'd really appreciate it if you found a new leader." She pulled back a bit, her eyes wide, her mouth formed into a huge grin.

"I'm back?" She breathed happily.

"Yes, and you're never going away. Ever," he mumbled into her fur. After a few moments of bliss, he whispered, "I missed you so much."

Krystal sniffed. "Me too. More than I can tell you."

The two pulled back, their arms still around each other. Their eyes locked, as one fell into the other. They fell in perfect harmony, to be together forevermore. Their next words were spoken so in unison, it felt as though they had truly formed into one.

"_**If you only knew.**_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, this took forever. I tried to put some thought into some parts, then practically skipped over others. If you have a chance, check out the song on YouTube or something. It's incredible. R/R!Later!**


	3. It Was You

**Hi, everybody! So I have major writing block, and have been listening to music instead of writing, like I should be. So I decided, why not do both today? So here's the second little installment in this...fiction? Collection? Whatever, call it what you like. **

**Fox is sixteen years old (sorry if that's wrong), and has decided to drop out of the Academy and avenge his father's death by reformulating his team and defeating Andross. Fox is standing in front of James' gravestone, trying to wipe out the little doubts left in his mind.**

**Song: It Was You  
Artist: 12 Stones**

**Look it up.**

**Quick note: Any italics is a flashback. Basically everything is a flashback. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The autumn breeze brushed through Fox McCloud's rust-toned fur as he stood before his parent's graves. His mother's was chipped slightly, posing as evidence that it had been standing for quite some time. The relatively unscathed tombstone beside it had not yet been tampered with – it was only a few months old.

Fox looked at the ground, his expression stolid. He had cried so hard for both of his parents; it seemed as though his green eyes no longer had the ability to produce tears. He was still, as frozen as the rocks before him. Taking a deep breath, he slightly averted his gaze. The names of his parents, carved into smooth stone, looked back at him.

He first looked over at his mother's grave, then his father's. He was unable to shift his line of vision away from his father's name. Fox was dressed in his dad's old Starfox uniform; a spare which Peppy had given to him shortly after James' final mission. In his paws, he clutched his flight academy jacket.

Fox, following his father's footsteps, was passing at the academy with flying colors. Only a junior, he could fly circles around most, if not all, of the upperclassmen. Gifted with his father's wits as well, Fox was also scoring excellent grades in basic subjects as well as military ones. One of the few seniors who could out fly him, Falco Lombardi, had become one of his closest friends, along with the scientific genius Slippy Toad. Fox had many other friends as well, and many teachers and faculty members respected him due to his flying and leadership abilities.

And soon, Fox was going to leave it all behind him.

His father's death had taken its toll on the young vulpine. Though he never showed it – his ability to keep his emotions locked inside was yet another trait from James – the demise of his dad was tearing him apart inside. His grades never faltered, and lots of his friends didn't notice. But the closer ones, like Falco, Slippy, and one of his oldest friends Bill Grey, knew Fox was having a rough time. They were the first Fox came to about his finalizing decision, and their advice helped steer him toward his final choice – he was dropping out of the flight academy.

It was Bill who accompanied Fox to the headmaster's office. Fox had perfectly delivered his rehearsed speech, hoping it would be for the best. The first example of Fox's luck came through on that day, as the headmaster simply nodded, told him to pack up his things, and bid him farewell and good luck.

It was a month later. Fox was all done packing, had left the academy, and was ready to recreate his father's dream. Still, some thoughts of failure pricked at his mind. Fox was always afraid of letting someone down, a fear shared by his father. The similarities between the two vulpines was truly remarkable. Fox knew that this worry inside him would have to be subdued, otherwise it would get in the way of his goal. Which brought him to the final resting place of his parents. He hoped that coming here would finally help set his mind at ease.

He looked down at the jacket, the memories flooding back to him. Some stirred feelings of nostalgia, others were ones Fox hoped he'd never have to deal with again. His eyes shifted from the jacket to his father's tombstone.

_**It was you**_

_**who showed me who I am**_

_**who taught me how to stand **_

_**for what I know is real.**_

His father was more than just a dad to Fox. He was a friend. Even if he was away, James was always there for Fox. He was always there, even if not in person. He was the one Fox would turn to for help with anything, from assignments to girls.

The miles apart never had affected their relationship. Despite the distances, every day their bond grew stronger. After all, ever since that fateful day,the only family they had was each other.

_**I was sick of all the pain,**_

_**tired of all the shame that I felt.**_

_For three days, Fox hadn't spoken a word. He rarely moved, and when he did he seemed to walk similar to a prisoner on death row. No hope or signs of life showed in the young vulpine's face. On the outside, he seemed almost dead. And he had a reason._

_Three days, all he did was cry. His times of sleep were instead plagued with nightmares. Explosions, bombs. The horrible death of his beloved mother Vixy was wearing him down. He was only ten years old. _

_**But you showed me a way**_

_**to never have a doubt**_

_**and always to believe in myself.**_

_The only light in his life, though slightly dimmed, was the fact that he still had his father. This didn't provide as much help as it should have, however, since James was always away. Leading a life under the command of the military, his father was often sent on lengthy missions. Fox had only shared two of his ten birthdays with his father._

_Still, it was his father who reached him first as he stood before the flames consuming his mother's car and her body. It was his father who held him close, both crying at Vixy's burial. And it was his father who still shed a tear with him every once in awhile._

_As they stood before her tombstone, after everyone had left, James told Fox something the young vulpine would carry with him forever._

"_In this life, sometimes things come at you that throw you off," James had said. Through his tears, his words remained strong. "It can be minimal, or it can be huge. It can happen anywhere. But, no matter what, Fox, you have to believe. There's always a light in the darkness, a solution to any puzzle. You may have to do some searching, but when the time comes the answer will be there. Always believe, Fox. In others...and in yourself."_

_**Now I see.**_

_**It was you**_

_**who showed me who I am**_

_**who taught me how to stand**_

_**for what I know is real.**_

_Fox returned to school two days after Vixy's funeral. His friends immediately tried to see how he was, and took extra thought into being nice to him. Fox, however, barely seemed any different. If anything, he seemed a little more serious. _

_His grades still stayed at their highs, except for a few flying and marksmanship courses which somehow seemed to improve. Even Falco was surprised at Fox's improvements. The twelve-year-old practically was on his flying level, and Falco himself was a grade above average. Fox could easily fly with cadets two years older than him._

_**Now I'm breathing for the first time**_

_**and I'm leaving all this behind**_

_**I've become what I am because of you.**_

_**It was you.**_

_Fox soon was put in Falco's advanced flying classes, and the two grew closer. After school, Fox would go to hang out with Falco's older friends. They didn't attend the same school, since Falco himself couldn't afford the academy. His father was a raging alcoholic, and Falco barely ever saw him. His mother gave Falco her father's old ship, and explained the basic controls. By the time he was eight, Falco had mastered the aircraft, and his mother begged the academy for a chance at the scholarship. The day after she died, Falco was accepted into the academy with a full scholarship. _

_Falco had grown up in the desolate southern end of Corneria City, where thugs and hustlers were propped up at every corner, and gangs had to stick together to protect themselves from opposing gangs. Within these gangs, drugs and other illegal toxins were often spread around, and their was rarely a night that passed without some sort of stabbing or shootout._

_This led to one of Fox's darkest times. _

_**I'm so sorry about the ways**_

_**But I can't take away my past**_

_**But you loved me anyway.**_

_White. For a second, that's all he could see. But wait...wasn't it black just seconds before? Soon, patterns started to form, layering over the white...there were walls, and a ceiling. White...why was there so much white?_

Fox blinked, and just that motion sent small pricks of irritation into his brain. He felt his head speaking to him: stop blinking. Don't move. But Fox ignored this little voice, and tried to focus his eyes.. Through the agonizing pain, he saw a blurry figure above him. He squinted, and his ears involuntarily perked up. Faintly, he heard a voice: "...Fox?"

_At the sound of his name, a dull throbbing grew from his right arm. It intensified within seconds, willing him to scream in pain. But all his voice box was capable of was a weak moan._

_He blinked again, and the figure grew clearer. Soon, he realized it was his father standing above him, the dim lights in the room reflecting off his shades. Fox closed his eyes, and his memory flooded back to him. Beers. About ten guys, including Falco...each drinking about a bottle a minute. So many bottles...but there was more. Someone...Falco's friend, Tay. Tay...offering him a drink? Refusing...the beer disappeared. Just as quickly as the beer escaped his view, a clenched fist took its place. After that..._

_Fox moaned again, once again looking into his father's sunglasses. But instead of the angry, disappointed scowl Fox imagined, a grin spread across James' muzzle. "Well, can't say this is the best time for a 'no drinking' lesson, huh, Foxie?" His father smiled wider, taunting Fox with the hated nickname._

"_Shove it...dad...what...happened?" Fox managed. _

_James, still grinning, answered: "Well, you and Falco were gone longer than I thought you should've been, so me an' Pep went to find you. And did we find you! Layin' out in the street, bout eight of ya. There was blood everywhere, 'an everyone had at least one cut. Most of you were alive...'cept one poor fella. Cat, I think."  
_

_In his mind, Fox was yelling at himself. Now everything was coming back. Falco's whole gang was hitting him, since he refused to drink. Never liked the taste. Then, he was shoved back, landing hard. When he rolled back up, Falco threw a knife at him. He caught it, and Falco yelled...something about training class..._

_Fox's thoughts were chased away by his father's words, or rather his lack of words. He hadn't even realized how deeply his breathing was. "Fox...you alright?" James' face instantly faded to one of concern. Fox nodded, looking for words._

"_Dad...I did that," Fox finally said. "I...Falco told me..."_

James patted his son on the shoulder. "It may not seem like it, Fox, but you did the right thing. Sorta. You did the first thing that came to you. If you didn't...well, God knows how alive you'd be right now. You an' Falco shouldn't see those guys anymore, though."

Fox was silent a second. "Well..." he finally said. "I can stay away...but Falco lives there, dad. Him and his crazy dad. He can't get away from them." 

_James nodded absently, his mind straying. After a moment of thought, he spoke. "Fox...I need you to go to school tomorrow. Cuts an' all, doc says it's fine." Fox nodded, not wanting to upset his father. "Find Falco...and ask if he wants to stay with us temporarily. Once he hits fifteen, he's eligible for a dorm at the academy, but until then he can stay with us."_

Fox's eyes widened with surprise and happiness. Ignoring the huge gash burning into his forearm, he jumped off the hospital bed and gave his father a huge hug. "Thank you, Dad," he whispered.

_**And now I wanna do**_

_**everything for you that I can.**_

"_Fox...you sure?" Falco asked as the two walked down to Piloting 2H. The vulpine beside him nodded. "You can't stay there, Falco," he said. Unlike his friend, Fox didn't have any sort of tough-guy accent. He even lacked his father's slight drawl, which most didn't even pick up on. His voice was all his own. "Something's gonna happen to you. My dad says it's okay, so it's okay. Please, Falco?" _

_Falco shook his head at his friend's feigned pleading. "Fine, Foxie." He couldn't help but give a small smile at his friend's elated expression. Deep down, though, Falco couldn't be happier._

_Fox noticed when he took Falco home how well-behaved the avian was. He was thanking James so much that eventually the elder McCloud had to ask him to stop. He got so excited about everything...at his room, the house, the food. Falco never had an ideal home life, and Fox was reminded how lucky he was every time Falco's face lit up. _

_When Falco went to use the bathroom, James put an arm around his only son. "This is a great thing we're doing, Fox." Fox looked up at him and grinned. _

"_I'll pay you back, Dad. I promise."  
_

_**Even though it won't erase**_

_**the foolish things that I've done.**_

_**Things that blinded me**_

_**but now I see.**_

Fox shook his head, blinking. Memories of his school days came back to him so quickly...they would always be with him. Some of them, he was not proud of. He wished he could go back and stop himself for going to those people, those 'friends' who broke the law and did drugs. But there was no way to destroy the past, and Fox just had to accept that.

One of those past thoughts stuck out so clearly to him, no matter how hard he tried to forget. He was with Falco's friends, and what they asked of him was a lot to ask of anybody, especially someone who was only twelve years old. But his mind was hazy, still mourning the loss of his mother, and his common sense was pushed far back into his mind...

"_I can't," Fox pleaded. He knew he could do what they wanted, no problem. Unless he got caught, which was bound to happen. With his luck, it was definite._

"_Look, McCloud, ya got 'ta choose. Ya either get your furry ass outta here, or ya get into the city bank, ask for a loan, an' leave. Say it's for ya pop, the General...goddamn, I don't care! Nothin' less than ten grand, ya hear me?"_

_Fox made no implication he'd heard anything, and quick as lighting the angry raccoon before him slapped him hard across the muzzle. Fox bit back the urge to say something nasty, since physically he could do nothing. He was bound to a wooden chair, and there were three huge, ugly animals breathing down his neck. They were all three years older than him, and just that many feet taller._

"_I said DIDJA HEAR ME?" The angry raccoon yelled straight into Fox's ear, leaving a slight ringing. Fox nodded, and the raccoon snapped his fingers. Fox felt the tight ropes that bound him fall, and then the thugs behind him forcefully pushed him to his feet. The raccoon, who everyone called Lou, gave him an angry glare, pointed to the door, and said, "Go."_

_Five minutes later, a nervous Fox walked into the bank. A few of the bankers smiled at him, recognizing him from his father and General Pepper's several visits with him. One of the elderly ones, who Fox knew well, approached him. He waved Fox around the counter. "How ya doing, Fox? Where's your dad?"_

_Fox began to panic. "Uhm...he's..." Fox stammered, searching for some words. "I...dunno. Somewhere. I'm supposed to...pick up..." He stopped when he noticed the old crow's eyes shift, and Fox followed his gaze. His eyes met with the shaded ones of his father._

"_Fox?" James asked, coming around and pulling him back to the front of the counter. "What are you doin' here?"_

_Fox opened his mouth, but no words came out. James raised his eyebrows, and then lowered them as a sense of understanding washed over him. Unable to control himself, young Fox burst into tears. Hugging his dad hard, he cried out, "I'm sorry, Dad! I didn't have a choice! I had to..." Fox's vision was still blurry, but he could make out his father kneeling down to him.  
_

"_It's alright, son..."_

_**It was you**_

_**who showed me who I am**_

_**who taught me how to stand**_

_**for what I know is real.**_

_Fox returned to the gang's hangout, which was an old abandoned pizzeria two blocks from the Lombardi's house. Lou leaned against the door frame, smoking a joint. He pulled the smoke out of his mouth and stood as Fox approached. _

"_Where is it?" the raccoon asked, holding out a hand. Fox looked down at his hand, then up into the raccoon's eyes._

"_I don't have it," Fox said evenly. Before his mind could register what was happening, he was being grabbed by his forearms and shoved against the door frame Lou had just occupied. "Ya don't have it, pup?" Fox shook his head, trying to catch his breath. The enraged raccoon pulled the joint out of his mouth and sneered at the vulpine. Giving a small chuckle, he pointed the smoking end at Fox's side, bringing it closer and closer to scorching Fox's fur with every passing second..._

_Something inside Fox snapped. Without really thinking, he lashed out with his lower body. His foot solidly connected with the bottom of Lou's chin, and the raccoon stumbled and released Fox. Landing on the ground, Fox reached for the smoking joint, but couldn't reach it. Frustrated, Fox punched the raccoon in the stomach, and he leaned forward, gasping for air. Fox jumped up, snatched the joint, and took off, stomping it in the ground._

_The next day, Fox grudgingly returned with Falco, who swore he'd stop anything from happening. But Fox didn't need to worry. That was the last time anyone in that gang ever saw Lou._

_When describing his encounter with Lou to Falco, the avian let out a low whistle. When the story was done, Falco's only comment was how. How'd Fox do it? Fox thought it over. He went back to that moment, and shrugged. "Instinct, I guess. It's what my dad always told me."_

_**Now I'm breathing for the first time**_

_**and I'm leaving all this behind**_

_**And I'll stand**_

_**for what I know is real**_

_Fox searched around the group of thugs, his eyes widening as he realized Lou was not among them. Zac, who was Lou's right-hand man, stepped forward and crouched down to make eye contact with the much shorter fox._

_Fox stood still as Zac's small brown eyes searched over his face and body. When he was done, Zac squinted. "What did ya do, McCloud?" Fox didn't do anything to respond, and Zac said louder, "What, do ya have some sorta listenin' problem or somethin'? 'Cuz if not, I think I need an answer from ya." _

_Instead, Fox shook his head. "I...I gotta go." He turned and sprinted away, moving as fast as his little legs would let him. He heard Zac shout after him, and waited to hear the thudding of feet behind him. But none came._

_Forcing himself to turn around, Fox saw nobody pursuing him but Falco. The avian slowed his pace when Fox turned, and walked up to the vulpine. Fox tried to look into Falco's face, but found himself having trouble looking the bird in the eye. "Falco, I'm sorry..."_

_Falco silenced him by responding. "Don't worry 'bout it, Fox. Ya don't have to come back with me anymore, alright? These guys are nasty sometimes, obviously. I can see if ya wouldn't wanna stick 'round."_

_Fox nodded, and a small smile crept onto his face. His expression changed to that of relief. "I'll probably come back eventually, Falco. Or who knows, maybe not. If I do, it won't be for...well, a long time. Thanks for understanding."_

"Not a problem," Falco replied. "See ya in class." With that, the two friends waved and went their separate ways.

_**So how can I make this up to you? **_

_**I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive.**_

_**Now that I'm living my life for you**_

_**I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive.**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_Fox ran all the way back to his house, finding a note on the kitchen counter. It was from his dad, saying he'd be gone all week. Another mission, Fox thought. He sighed. Sure, he was used to staying alone in the house. Still, he got lonely after a while._

_Fox wandered into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Now that he wasn't going to Falco's house after school, Fox decided he'd pay more attention in school. Maybe if he got good enough grades, he'd be allowed to go on a mission with his father. This thought caused him to smile. Yeah, a mission. Side by side, saving the day. Fox kept that thought close to him as he drifted to sleep._

_As the week wore on, Fox continuously paid close attention in his classes. He even broke some record in one of his technology classes, and was awarded a medal beside his partner and best friend, Slippy Toad. That was on Thursday, and it was the following night when James came back home. _

_Fox showed him his medal, and told him how much work he'd gotten the past week. James chuckled, since the amount of work was not unfamiliar news to him. The academy may have changed since James went, but as he told Fox every day, the amount of work stayed the same._

_Finally, when Fox ran out of stories to tell his dad, he said, "Uh, dad? One day, when I'm good enough...can I go on a mission with you? I promise I won't get in the way, and I wanna see what it's like!"_

_James laughed, patting his son on the back. "Always ready for adventure, huh? Just like your old man! Well, Fox, what I do is very dangerous. You gotta have a good heart, a calm mind, and quick logic. Among other things. But, who knows? One day, you may be doin' what I do, and better than I ever could have done it."_

_**It was you**_

_**who showed me who I am**_

_**who taught me how to stand**_

_**for what I know is real.**_

That last memory fading from his mind, Fox found himself once again standing before his father's grave. Just yesterday, they were talking about their mission together, the mission that would never come to be. Father and son.

Fox looked back down at his jacket. His parents had been so proud of his progress at the academy, always bragging about it to other parents. But Fox refused to believe he was the only reason he was succeeding. He owed every accomplishment to his parents.

Flying, marksmanship and leadership all came to him so naturally, and everyone knew it was from his father. His kind nature and general acceptance and sympathy towards everyone were qualities inherited from his mother.

But the burning spirit, deep within him, seemed like it was his own. Sure, his father sacrificed himself to save another teammate, and came close to defeating one of Lylat's biggest threats. Came close. As the future would come to show, those two words would be used by observers to separate father and son. To the general population, James would be the one who almost defeated the madman Andross. Fox would be the one who actually did it.

Fox knew of this determination and spirit long before the rest of the world did. He also knew it was not completely his own. No, it was his father's energy and courage that burned inside him, helping him through every obstacle in his path. Everything he did, he did for his father.

_**Now I'm breathing for the first time**_

_**and I'm leaving all this behind**_

_**I've become what I am because of you.**_

"Dad," Fox whispered. The wind whistled through the harsh air, ruffling his fur and causing him to shiver. This was the first time he spoke since he arrived at the cemetery.

"I know you've been watching. So really, there's no reason for me to tell you why I'm here. But something tells me I have to." Taking a deep breath, Fox continued. "I'm leaving the academy, Dad. I know I shouldn't, since I'm only sixteen and still have two years until I graduate. But I can't stay there.

"Someone has to take care of the Great Fox, and of ROB. Someone has to lead the StarFox team. General Pepper says that since I'm the only relative, I am supposed to take the ship. And the robot. I know how much you put into all that, Dad, and into the team. But I promise, I will not let it go to waste.

"Peppy can't join the military. He was never meant to be in the army. He was supposed to fly high above them, going in to help because he wants to. I don't think I could live with myself if that was going to happen to him.

"Maybe I'd find some new pilots. Falco's insane with a ship, I'll bet he'd take a spot in a second. And Slippy isn't too shabby, either. With him, and Falco and Peppy and me...we may have something."

Fox looked up, staring straight at his father's name. "I can't let StarFox fall. And I won't. I'll do whatever it takes, Dad...I'll do anything. After all you've been through, after all the hell you endured...StarFox was your entire life. Your body may have disappeared, but I know your soul didn't. It rests in the team, and I promise, I will keep your team – your soul – alive."

_**I can see the writing on the wall**_

_**As time begins to crawl away from me**_

_**And I've become what I am because of you.**_

"I'm getting older, Dad. If I don't do this now, I never will." Fox repeated this phrase in his mind. It was if he said it to convince himself, rather than his father.

"There can't be another leader. StarFox was the creation of one McCloud, and it is to remain that way forever. It was practically given to me when I was born, much like my last name. I must accept what was given to me. Hopefully, I'm making the right choice."

The wind was picking up now, and Fox had to cross his arms to keep warm. "Alright, I think that's my signal to go."

He looked down at the jacket he was grasping. It was worn, with a small hole forming in the left pocket. He was wearing it at his father's funeral, over his black attire. It was the only source of warmth on that cold day.

But he refused to think about it now. His mind was made up. StarFox wasn't going to die, lost without it's leader. Instead, it was going to grow, under the guidance of a new leader. And that new leader was going to be him.

Fox walked over to his father's grave, finding it more and more difficult to reach with every step. Finally, he kneeled down before his father's stone. He looked down at the jacket one last time, then lay it on the cold ground. He remained frozen in that position, lost in his father's tombstone. It was almost as though Fox had just taken a huge weight off his shoulders, even though he really just put a jacket on the ground.

Silently, he stood, his emerald eyes still locked onto his father's gravestone. "I owe you so much, Dad," he said. "For teaching me how to be a pilot, how to be a leader...how to be a friend. How to have confidence in others, and in myself. You taught me everything."

Finally satisfied and at peace, Fox turned and walked out of the cemetery. As he crossed the gates, though, he whispered something. On a still day, nobody would have heard it. But the wind picked up on his words. The breeze carried them up, past the trees and massive buildings. As it silently drifted through the atmosphere of Corneria, an unseen star twinkled.

_**It was you.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alright, there you go. Look up the song, it's amazing! Or just the band in general, if you're really bored. I'm going to tell you to look up every song I use, so you may as well do it. Later!**


End file.
